The Shadows of Ooo
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Shizriu is a Shadow Elemental with an interesting past with some of the ladies of Ooo. Though he just wants one that had stolen his heart hundreds of years ago. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure stepped out of the portal that led to the Land of Ooo. He looked around, observing this world which was way different from the Nightosphere.

His name was Shizriu, and he was a Shadow Elemental. Not just any Shadow Elemental. He was the Prince of the Shadow Kingdom.

He stood tall, wearing a black hooded cape which covered his already dark face so that only his glowing red eyes shone brightly under the hood.

He had been banished to the Nightosphere by his own parents, the King and Queen of the Shadow Kingdom in hopes that he would find the chaos inspiring enough for him to do some real evil.

Though Shizriu hated to admit it, he was destined to cause chaos anyway. That was the way of Shadow Elementals. He held up his right hand and any and all shadows seemed to rise like a liquid.

He had the shadows cover up the skies. "Ah, that is much better." Shizriu said, taking his hood off to reveal his face and his semi-long and messy mane of hair.

"Well then… This land shall be mine for the taking." He said, replacing his hood over his head so that it covered his face with darkness again.

He then beckoned the shadows of trees and other scenery to join the mass of shadows which was slowly coving the land in darkness.

As Shizriu walked he covered more and more of Ooo's skies with dark shadows. He came upon a tree house which seemed familiar to him.

The only thing that was different about it was that there was a human child and a yellow dog that were outside fighting small creatures.

"How DARE a mere mortal child take refuge in _her_ house…" Shizriu had thought to himself. "This child and his dog shall be the first of my victims."

Shizriu's cloud of darkness shrouded the light over the human and his dog's heads, "Yo, Man! What the hey?" The human child exclaimed.

"What happened to the sun?" He had asked his dog companion. "I dunno, Fin. But it's starting to creep me out." The dog said.

"Don't worry, Jake. It's probably just some storm clouds or something." The child named Fin said. Shizriu advanced upon the two and looked down upon them with disgust.

Fin looked at him and jumped back, drawing his sword. "Yo, dude. I don't know who you are, but if you are the cause of this darkness then I'm going to have to stop you."

Shizriu scoffed and replied "You? Stop me? Don't make me laugh foolish human. I shall cover this land in darkness and prove that I am more than just a sniveling coward to my parents."

Shizriu then redoubled his glare upon Fin and Jake and said, "But before that happens, I have to wonder why there is a child and his dog squatting on _her _house." Fin looked at Jake in a bit of confusion, to which Jake just shrugged.

Shizriu's frustration flared and decided he would reword his statement. "Why are you two trespassing on the house of the Vampire Queen?"

Fin and Jake both looked at each other again and this time Jake answered, "But Marceline left this house and said we could live in it."

This didn't calm Shizriu down; in fact news that _she _had left this home was very unsettling. He had hoped to see Marceline when he departed the Nightosphere, but now he was unsure where she might be.

Shizriu then commanded shadows to knock Fin and Jake to the side so that he could continue his conquest upon the Land of Ooo.

He had reached a marvelous kingdom made of candy. He knew this place very well. He had once befriended the princess of the Candy Kingdom.

But unfortunately, friendships would only impede the wish that his parents had asked of him. So he continued on, covering the skies over the Candy Kingdom with darkness.

Princess Bubblegum came running out of her chambers and onto a balcony. She spotted Shizriu and shouted "Please, stop what you are doing!"

Shizriu looked up at her and shook his head. "I wish I could. But the Land of Ooo will belong to the darkness."

Suddenly there were voices behind Shizriu, "Yo! Dark-butt. Why don't you face me head on?"

Shizriu turned around and saw a panting Fin who, from the looks of it, ran the whole way behind Shizriu to keep up with him.

Though there was something strange. As if someone was missing… Shizriu then realized it and asked Fin, "Where is your dog companion?"

And as soon as the question exited from his mouth he saw the dog, who was now bigger, and his legs seemed to have stretched and raised his body about 20 feet in the air.

The worse part though, the part that filled Shizriu with slight dread, fear, and joy all at the same time. Was that Marceline was riding on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: last chapter I called what Shizriu was wearing a hooded cape... My mind then clicked AFTER I uploaded the chapter and realized I meant Cloak. The difference between the two is that a cloak can cover ALL around while a cape can only cover the shoulders and back of a person… anyway, let's continue on.**

Shizriu wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't expect Marceline to show up out of the blue. And as Shizriu was gathering his thoughts Fin charged at him, sword over his head.

Marceline shouted out, "Fin, No!" But she reacted too late; Fin's sword was halfway through Shizriu's body. The shocked expression on Shizriu's face couldn't be seen, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

Shizriu grabbed the sword stuck in him and he tossed it to the side. He had already healed up and boy was he ticked.

Fin turned around and looked at Marceline in confusion, and she responded to it by explaining, "He was born in the Nightosphere. The magical atmosphere of the realm imbues anyone born within it to be immortal and deathless."

Fin shook his head and asked, "Why?" This time Shizriu answered. "The Nightosphere is a realm of chaos. Most of the time you have no idea what is going to happen. And sometimes when you can't die, chaos ensues."

Shizriu then raised his hand and conjured shadows to wrap themselves around Fin. He then made a flicking motion with his wrist and Fin was flung ten feet in the air.

Jake suddenly shape changed into a giant catcher's mitt and caught Fin. Marceline stayed in place with her ability to float in the air.

Sighing she landed close to Shizriu, who took a step back. "Look, why do you even want to listen to your parents. I mean they are the reason you've been miserable most of your life…"

Shizriu shrank back. He knew she was right. He hated his parents. But he was forced to do this. "I… I can't just defy my parents. They never listen…"

Marceline then floated closer to Shizriu, who took another step back. "Then you don't need to live in the Shadow Kingdom. Why don't you move somewhere where you can't be forced to do anything?"

He pondered this for a moment. "I don't really have anywhere to go." Marceline smirked and said, "Well, you could always come crash at my place. My couch is pretty comfy."

Shizriu looked away; he wasn't sure what to say. Marceline then continued. "It's been a while since I've seen you. And I really hope you haven't forgotten our promise."

This made Shizriu's face burn hot. He was blushing and was glad his hood was covering up his face. "I… I didn't forget Marc."

At this, Shizriu commanded the shadows that were covering the skies to return to their original places. He squinted as the bright sun hit his eyes.

Marceline opened her parasol and offered for him to join her under it. But before he did he heard a familiar voice. Shizriu turned and saw a tall faceless figure in a butler's suit and carrying his own parasol.

"Jeeves…" Shizriu uttered. The shadow butler nodded and said, "My Lord… Your parents are expecting you to return home."

Shizriu joined Marceline under her parasol and took off his hood. His face was full of anger. "No Jeeves. I'm not returning. Not now."

Jeeves shook his head and then said, "But my Lord. It is upmost importance for you to return home. They wish to apologize for their harshness and make amends with you."

Shizriu looked over at Marceline and sighed. "Fine… Marc... I guess I'll see you around." Shizriu could see a shadow of hurt fall upon her face.

But Shizriu quickly turned and joined the faceless butler under his parasol. "My Lord, would you like me to patch up that cloak for you?"

Shizriu looked down and realized that it had taken quite a beating. "Yeah… it seems like after a year in the Nightosphere the protection spell I cast on it wore really thin."

He removed his cloak. Under it Shizriu wore an elegant black suit with silver outlining on the pockets and brims of the coat. Shizriu cast one last look at Marceline and departed with Jeeves to find out whether or not his parent were truly sincere.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! I thought I'd throw in a sort of curve ball to explain some backgrounds a bit more. This chapter is going to be written in third person omniscient rather than my usual third person limited. Only, without Shizriu being there. **

Marceline, Fin, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum watched as Shizriu and his butler Jeeves departed. Marceline sighed sadly and started to float back towards home.

Fin saw this and stopped her, "Yo, Marcie! Wait up!" Marceline stopped and turned around and Fin continued on, "How do you even know that guy anyway?"

Marceline hovered for a while and then sat down as Jake and PB came closer. "Well, we were really good friends for the longest time. And at one point we even dated."

She sighed and continued, "We met about two hundred years ago…" Fin interrupted, "Whoa! Two hundred years ago. How are his parents still alive?"

PB looked at Fin and said, "Well Shadow Elementals are known to live for a very long time depending on how complex their elemental matrix is."

Fin looked even more confused. "How can you tell that they have a more complex matrix?" PB then answered, "Well, Shizriu had a face, while his butler had none. That is one example."

Marceline cleared her throat and threw a dirty look at both of them and continued, "Anyway, He was sort of a dweeb. But I found him kind of adorable. He would have times where he made me feel… actually happy."

She sighed and looked away. "He always had a problem with his parents though. He seemed to want to impress them. And he falls for the stupid tricks they throw at him."

Fin piped up again, "Stupid tricks? What do they do?" Marceline shook her head. "They find some way of getting him to come home, then they guilt trip him. I wouldn't be surprised if they did it to him this time too."

Jake spoke this time, "Sounds like you really like him still." Marceline looked her audience of three, slightly blushing. "Well… yeah. We were very close. I mean when I found out that he had started dating Bonnibel…"

PB's face was the color scarlet as she held up her hands SHHHHH-ing Marceline. Fin, with a look of surprise on his face yelled out "WHAT?"

PB sighed and said, "Well… we kinda dated up until about a year ago… a few days before he was sent to the Nightosphere. We dated in secret."

Marceline then added in, "I feel kinda ridiculous for being upset with you since he later admitted to me he only dated you to make me jealous."

PB looked down at the ground and sighed. "Yeah, but it was our relationship that had built the rift between you two. I should have never agreed to it."

Marceline shook her head and said, "Nah, it's cool now. I just hope the poor fool doesn't buy into whatever his parents tell him… again."

Jake then interjected again, "So what was the promise you guys made anyway?" Marceline started to blush again. "Well… We said that… If we still had feelings for each other we would get together again in twenty years."

Fin and Jake then took this opportunity to further tease Marceline, "Aww so you still liiiiiike him Marcie?" Fin asked smiling like a weirdo.

Marceline looked away and shouted, "Shuddup!... Maybe just a little. I mean, we kinda lost touch for a while after we broke up because he had been trying to please his parents. He doesn't even know I dated Ash."

PB shuffled a bit nervously, still giving Marceline an apologetic look. Fin looked off to the distance and saw that Flame Princess was making her way towards the group.

"Hey FP!" Fin shouted at her. She smiled and waved her smile then faded as she asked. "So does anyone know what caused all that darkness?"

Fin answered her question, "It was the Shadow Prince, Shizriu's doing." Flame Princess looked as though she was about to explode. "WHAT?"

Taken aback, Fin asked, "Do you know him?" Flame Princess then shouted, "Know him?! I dated him for a while! And it was his fault that I was stuck inside of the lantern all that time!"

Fin looked more confused than ever. Princess Bubblegum then explained. "Well… It was because of their relationship that I found that she was too unstable for romance. So…"

Jake could tell that Fin was overloading on jealousy, so he stepped in. "Fin, bro. It's ok. You don't have to be so jealous of him. That all happened in the past. I mean you have Flame Princess now." Jake said in Fin's ear.

Fin calmed down, "Yeah, your right Jake. I shouldn't dwell on stupid things in the past." Flame Princess however was still burning bright and hot.

"The next time I see that jerk wad I'm going to produce a burning fire so bright, it will reduce him to nothing!" she shouted. Fin attempted to calm Flame Princess down by accompanying her for a walk.

Marceline then got up and bid PB and Jake good bye and floated towards her home, while Jake set off for the tree house to wait for Fin and PB went back to her castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Shizriu and Jeeves arrived at the outer gates of the Shadow Kingdom. The menacing city surrounding the dark castle was shrouded with the same shadow magic Shizriu used to attempt to cover the Land of Ooo in darkness.

Jeeves turned to Shizriu and said, "Welcome home, my Lord." Shizriu folded his arms. He wasn't happy that he had been brought back to this place.

But the quicker he got done talking to his parents the quicker he could leave. Shizriu used his powers to command the gates to open.

"My Lord, I could have done that for you." Jeeves said sighing. Shizriu shook his head. "I am perfectly capable of opening the gates myself." He said irritably

Jeeves bowed his head and said nothing as he folded up the parasol and put it away. Shizriu walked into the kingdom, and almost instantly there were whispers all around.

Shizriu looked around at the subjects of the Shadow Kingdom. Faces and faceless citizens whispering their gossip, "He's returned!" "Is that Lord Shizriu?" "He survived a whole year in the Nightosphere?"

One glare and they all silenced themselves. Shizriu then continued up to the castle. The guards waiting outside kneeled in respect as he passed through the doors and straight into the throne room.

His parents were perched upon their thrones and they greeted him with wide smiles. This irritated Shizriu. What made them so happy?

His father, being twice Shizriu's width but half as tall stood and said, "Son! It has been so long! Your mother and I have missed you so!"

Shizriu glared at him. "You were the ones who caused my absence…" The King and Queen exchanged pitiful looks and his father then nodded. "Yes, but we feel horrible about it."

This set Shizriu off. "Oh! You feel horrible about sending your only son to be tormented for a whole year? Sending him to a place where he was killed multiple times… no… not killed. I never died. But the pain was still there!"

His father then rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, but we are sincerely sorry about that little event and besides…" Shizriu interrupted, "Your 'sincerity' was what placed me in that cursed realm…"

"Listen my son… We truly feel bad that we are pressing such matters on you. It is obvious that your mother and I messed up somewhere along the lines when we were raising you. It's apparent you do not want to take this land for your own, yet."

Shizriu was still steaming but he was a bit interested with whatever his father had to say so he kept his mouth shut. His father then turned to a servant and whispered something in her ear.

"The day you departed, you… er… became a big brother." His father said as the servant brought in a little bundle of blankets, which was cooing and giggling.

Shizriu was shocked. He then glared and realized what was going on. "So you are going to teach this new young one to take over Ooo in the name of the Shadow Kingdom…"

His father nodded and said, "You being immortal though gives you the rights to the throne of the new order, and you are still next in line for my throne"

Aggravation finally reached over what Shizriu could handle. He turned and said coldly. "Since I can be easily replaced, I guess I won't be missed if I left."

His mother stood up, "That's why we are apologizing. We failed you by neglecting to teach you how to be evil enough." Shizriu scoffed. "I don't believe I need to be evil. You guys press this unto me. Over and over again. Well I'm done…"

Shizriu then stormed out of the throne room. Just as he was about to exit the castle Jeeves came up to him, "My Lord, I've finished fixing your cloak.

Snatching it and mumbling a thanks. He threw it on and walked out into the sun. He was on his way to see if Marceline was waiting for him in the grassland by the Candy Kingdom.

As he reached the meadow he realized that there was no one there, but he couldn't bare the sun's bright rays any longer. He decided to sit under a shady tree for a few minutes to rest and restore some of his energy.

He squinted against the sunlight and saw two figures walking toward him. It wasn't until they got closer that he realized that he was in a world of trouble.

He hadn't seen Flame Princess in a while, but he knew that after being locked up as per PB's orders she wouldn't be too happy. And she didn't look it either. The trouble was, Shizriu couldn't find the strength to flee before FP could see him. And it looked as though it was already too late…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Before I continue on, I wanted to mention that I did get some questions in my reviews. I do apologize for not being super descriptive, I do feel really bad. I did however answer the questions with inside the review section. So if you are curious you can actually see both the question and the answer.**

There were no words which could describe neither the fear Shizriu was feeling nor the anger, which was apparent on Flame Princess's face when she spotted him.

Flame Princess dematerialized into pure flames and raced over to him. Shizriu backed up but realized he was now at the edge of the shadow, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last in the sun.

Rematerializing back into her humanoid form, Flame Princess was just inches away from Shizriu. The heat emitting from her body was hot enough to make Shizriu feel as if he was being burned alive.

"YOU!" FP screamed at him, "It's your fault, and you never once even tried to help me!" Shizriu looked away; he couldn't keep eye contact with her. She was pretty frightening.

Finn finally caught up, panting and exhausted. "Flame Princess!" he started, still panting. "No Finn! Not right now!" She interrupted, her gaze piercing through Shizriu.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shizriu stuttered but Flame Princess slapped him hard enough that his hood fell off his head, and her hand was so hot it actually left a mark on Shizriu's face.

She conjured fireballs, "That's all you can say? 'I'm Sorry'?" She asked incredulously, throwing a fireball at Shizriu, who barely dodged it.

"Not only did you cause my imprisonment, but you didn't even try to help keep me free. You just moved on to the next girl... which happened to be the very same one that had me imprisoned!" She yelled, throwing the other fireball.

Shizriu dodged it and shrunk back. He felt horrible. Finn then asked, "Wait, so when FP was imprisoned you just moved on to PB right away? That's messed up, man."

Sighing, Shizriu folded his arms and turned away. "I really am sorry about what had happened to you. But there wasn't much I COULD do. I mean… especially when I've only been sure of only one of my relationships."

Flame Princess conjured a circle of flames around Shizriu. Taken by surprise he was now caught in a circle of light. His energy was slowly being depleted. He turned to desperate measures.

He raised his hand and commanded shadows to become rope-like and ensnared Flame Princess, who dropped the fire circle at once.

"I really do not want to fight you. I've already been through enough today… enough this whole past year!" Shizriu said as he sat down in under the shady tree.

"I can't pretend I know what you have been through. But at least you haven't been replaced by your parents." Shizriu said, sighing. Flame Princess's expression softened and she stopped struggling to break free of the shadow ropes.

Shizriu put his hood back on as Flame Princess seemed to let the information he had said sink into her brain. She finally said, "I'm sorry…" Shizriu shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's mine. It always has been."

Sensing that Flame Princess was a lot more calm, Shizriu released her and he then continued on, "I'm sorry I caused you trouble and then seemed like I didn't care. In honesty… I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to see if I could maintain a relationship without wanting Marceline back."

Shizriu saw the hurt expression on Flame Princess's face. "If you don't mind though, I wanna be your friend. And besides, it seems that you are with Finn. I haven't really gotten to know him yet, but he seems like a really cool guy."

Flame Princess looked up, then looked at Finn, smiled and then nodded. "Yeah, he's a really great guy. And I… I love him." She added, blushing.

Finn was blushing too. Shizriu chuckled and looked off into the horizon. He wished that he and Marceline could be like that again. Shizriu knew that Marceline was still a bit hurt by Shizriu's choices in girls that he had dated.

He then had a weird thought "Finn, I don't know much about Marceline's past when me and her had split for the time that we did. But I have to wonder, do you know if she had dated another guy?"

Finn looked at Shizriu and nodded, "Yeah, some wizard jerk named Ash." Shizriu wanted to know more. "Well, what caused them to break up?"

"He was a jerk and sold something of hers." Finn told him. Shizriu pondered this, and got an idea. He would try and retrieve whatever this Ash guy sold and present it to Marceline on the date they determined would be the day they would get back together should they still have feelings for one another.

Shizriu then asked Finn, "Could you take me to this Ash guy?" Finn thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He turned to Flame Princess and asked if she wanted to come.

"Actually I would. Maybe another long walk will calm me down further." She said sighing. Shizriu shot an apologetic look as he used his shadow magic to make a parasol out of the shade he was sitting in. Standing up, he was ready to depart.


	6. Chapter 6

Following closely behind Finn and Flame Princess, Shizriu began wondering again about what had been so important to Marceline that this Ash guy sold that had caused the break up.

Shizriu stopped thinking about it when the three of them came up to a rundown looking shack with trash littering its premises. Obviously this guy had little to no class.

Finn turned to Shizriu and said, "This is where he lives." Shizriu nodded and proceeded to the front door. Flame Princess and Finn made to follow him, but he turned around and said, "No, I want to go in alone. You guys did enough for me by bringing me here. Thank you."

Flame Princess started to object, "Well, we are your friends. We want to help…" Finn interrupted her. "He can do this alone, FP. And besides, we can just wait for him out here." She nodded and Shizriu continued alone.

As he approached the door Shizriu wondered for a brief second. He wondered why he was here at a shabby little shack, and why he really wanted to talk to Ash. Shizriu decided that he would let the winds of fate carry him.

Shizriu didn't knock on the door. He knew that an ex-boyfriend of Marceline wouldn't simply be willing to talk to someone who had hopes of getting Marceline back. So instead, he used his powers and dematerialized into shadows and rematerialized on the other side of the door.

Inside there was a pale skinned man with white hair. He was startled by Shizriu's sudden appearance and pointed a cherry blossom wand at him. Shizriu simply took off his hood and smiled.

"There's no need for alarm, Ash. I only wish to talk to you." He said. Ash looked skeptical, but he lowered his wand all the same. "What is it that you want to talk about anyway?" Ash asked cautiously.

Shizriu was expecting this question and shrugged. "Just about yours and Marceline's past relationship." Ash raised his wand again, looking slightly fearful.

"Yo, dude. If you are like some jealous boyfriend who's out to kill her exs then you can just leave now before I do something desperate." Ash said, taking a few steps back.

Sighing, Shizriu took a step forward and said, "I'm not here to kill you. I just want to know what caused the break up between you two." Ash looked skeptical.

Ash obviously didn't expect to have to talk about his past with a complete stranger who knew Marceline. "Why don't you just go ask her?" he said, slightly aggravated.

Shizriu was losing patience now, but tried to keep a calm atmosphere. "Because… I'm her ex too. And I just wanted to see what ended your relationship. To compare it to the horrible thing I did" Shizriu said.

He hoped that the bluff at the end would be enough incentive to get Ash talking. And he was right; Ash lowered his wand again laughing. "Well, alright. Since it would make you feel better." Ash said and he held up his wand.

"I traded her stupid stuffed bear doll to a witch to get this wand right here." Shizriu felt a flare of fear and then anger. He had once made the mistake of teasing Marceline about her bear, Hambo. Had he not been unkillable he probably would be dead.

Shizriu grabbed Ash by the throat and threw him against the wall. "You sold Hambo? That was her favorite thing in this world!" Ash shrank back under Shizriu's hand.

He then said, "I did it knowing it was her favorite thing… I needed this wand. It makes me a better wizard." Shizriu took Ash's wand and broke it in half.

"I don't care about your selfish needs. You hurt her over something so trivial. Where is this witch located?" Shizriu barked. Ash was still a bit shocked that his wand was now broken that he was speechless.

Shizriu tightened his grip and Ash then came to his senses. "Ok ok. She's in this forest. She's actually not too far from my place." Shizriu dropped him and walked out of the house.

Flame Princess and Finn ran up to him. "Are you ok? We heard some loud noises." Flame Princess stated. Shizriu nodded and said, "We need to find a witch that lives in these woods."

Finn took initiative and started to run deeper into the forest. He yelled, "Follow me peeps!" Shizriu and Flame Princess looked at each other for a second then started off after him.

They reached another shabby little house. "There's a witch that lives there. That could be the one you were looking for." Fin said. Shizriu nodded and proceeded with a bit of caution. As he told Fin and Flame Princess to once again hang back.

Shizriu didn't need to use any of his powers because the witch didn't even own a door. He peeked inside and saw the witch over her caldron.

He loudly cleared his voice so that the witch would notice his presence. "What? Huh? There's a Shadow Elemental standing in my door way?" She asked incredulously. "STATE YOUR PURPOSE!"

Shizriu glared and said, "I'm here because an Idiot traded you a stuffed bear for a wand." She cackled as she slyly said, "And I suppose you are here to retrieve it?" Shizriu nodded.

The witch cackled again, "Well too bad buster. I need it to create a spell so powerful that I will finally be ruler of this stupid land." Shizriu took a step closer. "I'm not going to leave without that bear. It meant a lot to someone I care about."

Cackling again the witch pulled Hambo from a shelf. "You want it so badly, then take it." She then dropped Hambo. Right before Hambo fell into the caldron of boiling potion Shizriu used his shadow powers to catch the falling bear.

He grabbed Hambo and held him up. "I win." He said. The witch let out a growl of anger and she shot a powerful spell right at him. Shizriu barely dodged it and he drop kicked the witch who toppled backward and spilled the potion out of the caldron.

She was drenched in the potion and she wore an expression of shock on her face. She was then transformed into a small snail, which shouted in a squeaky voice, "You dunderhead! I'm stuck like this forever!"

Shizriu smirked and said, "Well then, you shouldn't have tried to obtain this bear in the first place." He then exited. He was once again welcomed by his two friends.

He told them what had transpired inside of the witch's dwelling as they walked back to the grassland. Shizriu was content with how the day was ending. He then bid the other two goodbye as he started to make his way to Marceline's lair.

Shizriu stopped and thought for a moment. It would only be one more night before their promised date, so why not wait it out and attempt to patch things up then. He nodded at this thought and found a small cave to dwell in until the next night.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I've decided to throw another curve ball in hopes to keep everything interesting. Almost all of this time, we have seen how badly Shizriu wants Marceline back. But what are her feelings about this situation?**

As the sun finally set, Marceline awoke and realized that Shizriu still wasn't anywhere near her house. She sighed, "The jerk probably decided to pick his dumb parents over me and our promise.

She knew very well that their promise wouldn't take place until the next night but she still felt that getting her hopes up wouldn't bode well if his parents sent him away again.

Marceline floated to her couch and began to reminisce a bit. Her memory was of the time her and Shizriu had been hanging out together, shortly before they had started to go out.

"Marc, what inspired you to take up the bass guitar?" Shizriu asked. Marceline shrugged, "I guess I would much rather play under the melody. I mean, when a bass accompanies a guitar the music becomes whole, ya know?"

Shizriu nodded and looked to the ground. Marceline noticed his glum expression and decided to ask, "What's up, sunshine?" Shizriu shook his head and stated, "I wish I knew how to play an instrument…"

Marceline giggled and said, "Well, why don't you make a guitar with your shadow powers and I can try and teach you." Shizriu looked shocked but then created said guitar.

"Give it a strum and see if it's tuned first." Marceline said. Shizriu did just that and the sour sound that came from the guitar was evidence enough that it did indeed need to be tuned.

After tuning it up the pair sat for hours attempting to create some sort of music. Finally Shizriu got the hang of it and he smiled. Marceline looked at him and had to look away. "That smile makes him look so… Adorable." She thought to herself blushing.

The two of them proceeded on with the rest of their night with music and (for Marceline at least) a lot of blushing. Marceline shook her head and she was back in the present.

"I've never felt like that around any guy… even Ash, who I thought could be the one to break my promise with Shizriu." She said sighing again. "It might just be because we are highly compatible… I mean… neither of us can be in the sun for long, we are immortal, and we have similar parental issues…"

Marceline looked outside of her window again, hoping that Shizriu decided to wait until sundown to come to her house. But there yielded no sign of the Shadow Elemental.

Aggravated she yelled out, "THAT IDIOT! If he had just come home with me… But NO! Instead he goes back to his stupid kingdom and leaves me behind again, heartbroken." She let out a frustrated groan.

She sat back on her couch again, teary eyed. She just wished that things happened the way they did. She then started thinking about how Shizriu had dated Bonnibel.

This memory was a bit painful for Marceline, but she was full of anguish already, so she couldn't help but think about it. This time she was floating into the lab of Bonnibel's castle.

She hadn't been invited over, but she wanted to see how her only lady friend in Ooo was doing. As she entered the lab however, she saw Bonnibel kissing Shizriu.

Marceline couldn't control her flaring temper and she yelled, "What in the name of Glob are you two doing?" Instantly they both broke away and stared at Marceline.

The flustered Princess Bubblegum tried to take control of the situation. "Marceline! I wasn't expecting you…" But Marceline cut her off, "To find the two of you kissing?"

She threw a glare as deadly as poison and yelled, "You were suppose to be my best friend Bonnibel! You knew what me and Shizriu have gone through. But you are going to just make out with him behind my back?"

Shizriu this time tried to reason with Marceline, "You know, I have a right to choose who I want to date. Besides, there's still another year left until our promise is up."

Marceline grew impatient and left the castle in a hurry, they obviously didn't care how SHE felt. Marceline opened her eyes again to find she was in the present time.

She knew Shizriu had to have done that to make her jealous enough to just take him back on the spot, and it almost worked. But at the time she didn't want a relationship.

And now thinking about it, she wondered if she truly wanted one now. She picked up her Axe bass and decided that she would just sing to herself to try and calm her troubled mind.

Marceline lost all track of time and by the time dawn had arrived she realized that she had forgotten to eat anything. So she walked into the kitchen for a quick snack, the red hue of a few strawberries, and went to bed without another thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Blinding light filled the cave of which Shizriu was taking refuge in. He awoke with a start. He had been having a dream. Well it was more of a memory.

It was the first day he and Marceline had started dating. Well first night anyway. Marceline was sitting in her lair at the time, which was the cave she lives in now.

Shizriu had come over unannounced. He was a bit nervous. He knew Marceline for a long while and they had been such good friends that he was afraid of the answer he would get when he would ask her out.

He proceeded to enter without knocking by dematerializing into shadows and rematerialized inside. She jumped slightly but smiled when she saw that it was him.

"You dork! You scared me a bit." She said laughing. He couldn't help but smiling. She looked so beautiful when she wore a happy expression. He straightened his tie nervously.

Marceline looked at him and asked, "So what's up with you, sunshine?" She seemed to always have such a smart way of addressing him. He let it go and said, "Just wanted to see you, you know?"

She smiled again and he felt himself blushing this time. Laughing she said, "Careful. Get any redder and you could probably produce enough light to dematerialize yourself"

He looked at his feet and wasn't sure what to say next. She floated over to him and said, "Aw, I'm sorry. You know I have to tease you." He nodded and felt himself blush even more. He sometimes found he couldn't breathe when she was so close.

Shizriu finally looked up at Marceline and his nerves got the best of him, "M-m-marc… I… er… was w-wondering... I mean we are good friends and all that… I-I-I kinda… well Ilikeyoualot and… "The rest of that sentence was an incoherent mumble.

Marceline gave Shizriu a look of confusion, to which he looked back to the ground. She smiled and decided to take advantage of his loss for words. She knew what he had said and decided to tease him further.

She whispered in his ear as tenderly as she could. "What was that, you dork? I couldn't really hear you." Shizriu gave a jolt and was even more flustered than he was before. He tried to gather himself and attempted to speak again.

"I… I like you… and I was hoping… if you didn't mind… going out with me…" He said, his blush was now dark red and Marceline smiled again. "Hrrrrrm. I don't know. I mean, you are so adorable. But are you really sure you like me?"

Shizriu then felt a spark ignite. "Heck yes! You are fun, and smart, and funny. And… and beautiful." Marceline giggled, and was now blushing a bit. She was obviously flattered but she wanted to keep messing with Shizriu.

"Am I really? Even when I do this?" She said as she transformed into a giant demonic bat. Shizriu jumped back but he was determined to be with her. He knew she was messing with him. "Yes. Even when you do that."

Marceline transformed back laughing and she kissed him on the cheek. "I would love to date you. In truth… I really like you too." Shizriu was relieved to hear this.

Sighing Shizriu snapped back to reality and knew that dwelling on the past is a bit wrong. But he couldn't help but think of the good times he had had with Marceline.

He pulled out Hambo from beneath his cloak. He then reminisced about the time that he had made the mistake to tease Marceline about her childhood plaything and best friend.

Marceline was the first one awake and she decided to do something special for the still slumbering Shizriu. So she went to the kitchen and started to cook a meal for him.

Shizriu awoke and took a look at the bear which was now lying next to him. He picked it up and laughed to himself softly. He then got an idea. He went downstairs with Hambo in his arms.

As he entered the kitchen he said, "Awww poor Hambo missed his mommy." Marceline turned as quickly as possible at the mention of her precious item and screamed, "PUT HIM BACK!"

Shizriu however continued to clown around. He imbued the bear with shadow magic and had it standing by itself. He then said in a falsetto voice, "Mommy Marcie! I don't wanna go back to bed! I wanna be here with you!"

Marceline wasn't amused; in fact she was now pissed. She transformed into her demon bat form and she struck Shizriu with enough force to knock him into the couch, which buckled under him.

As he was struck the shadow magic on Hambo lifted and he fell to the ground, limp as can be. Marceline picked him up and walked away without a word to Shizriu.

They spend the rest of that night silent to each other. Shizriu finally apologized to Marceline, who just nodded and turned away. It wasn't until the next night that she apologized to him for over reacting.

Shizriu wasn't sure how Marceline would react when he would reunite her with Hambo. But he just hoped that she wouldn't hurt him again for touching Hambo. He noticed that the poor thing was actually missing one of his button eyes.

He didn't want to give Marceline an incomplete Hambo so he decided he would chance going out into the sun to pay a visit to Princess Bubblegum.

Shizriu wasn't too proficient at sewing, but he guessed that Princess Bubblegum might be able to patch the one eyed Hambo. As he approached the Candy Kingdom he realized that he was getting weird looks from its inhabitants.

Trying not to let this faze him, he made his way to the castle located in the middle of the kingdom. He entered and as he approached the throne he was stopped by two banana guards.

Slightly peeved he asked, "What is the meaning of this?" The banana guards stated, "We saw you being evil. And evil is not welcome in this kingdom." Shizriu glared at the guards and started to interject, but before he could Princess Bubblegum was already speaking.

"It's alright guys. He doesn't seem to be doing what he had before. What business do you have here anyway, Shizriu?" She asked him. He approached her and took out Hambo, "I got Marceline's bear back, but he's missing an eye. I was wondering if you could help me fix it."

Princess Bubblegum looked at the bear and said, "Well, I could. But I think that Marceline should actually be the one to do it. I mean Hambo was her favorite thing in the world. She would want to put in the effort to fix him herself."

Shizriu nodded. He hadn't thought about it like that before. He was about to leave, but Bubblegum stopped him. "Wait! I was wondering… If you weren't too busy… If you'd like to just hang out for a little bit."

Shizriu was a bit surprised by this offer. He decided that he could spend some of the day here. It would certainly make the time go quicker. The pair of them went into Princess Bubblegum's lab.

There she showed Shizriu all the projects she was working on. Shizriu took off his hood and was getting a bit comfortable. He kinda missed hanging around Princess Bubblegum. She started to work on another project.

"I want to try and create a serum that can produce food. This way those who are less fortunate can still obtain food without having to try too hard." She explained to him. Shizriu watched her closely.

Suddenly she kissed him. He kissed back, but then pushed her away. He gave her an incredulous look. She apologized. "I'm so sorry! I just… Don't know what came over me. I guess I still have these ridiculous feelings for you."

Shizriu nodded. He knew what she meant. He felt the same, but he thought about Marceline. He couldn't just hurt her again. "I guess I missed you more than I realized." Bubblegum said. Shizriu then sighed.

"I feel the same. But my heart still belongs to Marceline. Even though I still have some feelings for you, I just don't feel right kissing you. But my feelings for Marceline are so much stronger. Please don't be upset, I mean… we can still be good friends right?" He asked.

Princess Bubblegum smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, we can. And I'm actually glad you still love Marceline so much. I guess I was just looking for some sort of closure. I mean, you did leave while we were still kinda dating."

Shizriu nodded. "I'm sorry that had happened. It wasn't my decision, but so many bad things have happened to girls that I had feelings for because of my parents, that I just can't help but feel bad."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head and said, "Don't worry about it. Hey, look at that. It's getting dark out. You should probably start heading over to Marceline's place and patch things up with her. I mean, you do have that promise."

Shizriu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thank you for having me over. And thank you for being so understanding. I'll catch you later." Bubblegum smiled back and waved him goodbye.

Soon darkness took over the land of Ooo and Shizriu finally found himself at the doorstep of Marceline's house. He felt almost as nervous as he did the time he had asked her out.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizriu took a deep breath and removed his hood. He knew that it was now or never. So he knocked on Marceline's door rather than just materializing inside of her living room.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and there stood Marceline. She had a semi-shocked look on her face. Did she not expect him? Shizriu gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Marc." He said trying not to look at the ground. He found himself in a similar state as when he had asked her out for the very first time. She replied with just an almost breathless "hi".

Shizriu ran his hand through his messy hair awkwardly and said, "Er… so I'm here to see if we like each other still. As per our promise." Marceline nodded and didn't really speak. She still seemed semi-shocked.

"Oh! And I have a surprise for you. To… to patch up for my past mistakes." He said as he pulled out Hambo. The presence of her beloved bear snapped her out of her trance and she snatched it from him "HAMBO!" she exclaimed. "How did you get him back?"

Shizriu smirked and said, "Well, long story short, I had help from Finn and Flame Princess. I do feel bad though. He's missing an eye. The stupid witch must have done it for some stupid reason…"

Marceline crooned over the bear and then sighed. "I've been doing some thinking, Shizriu." Shizriu felt a bit sick. These words never bode well.

Marceline then continued. "And I just… I think I need some more time to think, before we get back together. It's not doubt. But I don't want to have doubt if we are going to be together again. You know?"

Shizriu was shocked. He wasn't quite expecting this to happen. His shoulders sagged and he nodded. Marceline said, "Just… come back tomorrow night. I should have some sort of answer figured out." He nodded again, and with a heavy heart, departed from the cavern.

Shizriu didn't really know where to go. He figured, if anything else, he can always just go back to the small cave he had fallen asleep in. But he didn't feel like being alone. So he set off in the direction of the tree house, which was now in possession of Finn and Jake.

Meanwhile, Marceline sat on her couch. Still clutching Hambo, and now thinking about her life and what had just transpired. She knew that there was a big part of her which was still in love with Shizriu.

But all the things he's done have really taken a toll on her. Dating Bonnibel without really ever telling her was one major mistake. One that has cost the Vampire Queen her friendship with the pink princess.

Despite that though, she knew that he had made that mistake without realizing what damage it could cause. He was only trying to attempt another relationship. She sighed and decided to get up for a second. She went to her closet and found a stray button.

Grabbed some thread and a needle and began sewing the button onto Hambo. She remembered the pitiful look on Shizriu's face when she turned him away and tears welled up in her eyes.

She started to regret the decision she made and wished that he would come back. She wiped away the tears and redoubled her brain on focusing on trying to weigh the pros and cons that their new relationship would have.

Shizriu neared the tree house and realized that it was night time. Day walking creatures of Ooo usually fell asleep in the night. Though in his Kingdom they were free to dwell during day light hours because of the protective spell that kept light from getting to its inhabitants.

So Shizriu sat right where he was, which was about ten feet from the adventurers' house. He decided that he would do something that Marceline usually did when she was sad.

He conjured his guitar and thought about a song that Marceline had once made Shizriu listen to. It was a song before the time of the Mushroom War which killed the previous inhabitants of the land of Ooo.

Plucking the strings he started to sing a song by a man named Gary Jules.

All around me are familiar faces,  
Warn out places, Warn out faces.  
Bright and early for their daily races,  
going nowhere, going nowhere.  
Their tears are filling up their glasses,  
no expression, no expression.  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,  
no tomorrow, no tomorrow.  
And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you, I find hard to take.  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world…

At this part, Shizriu stopped playing at once and dematerialized his guitar. He was no longer in the mood to play music. The song made him realize how true it was to his life, and made him feel twice as bad.

However, his song didn't fall on deaf ears, for Finn had emerged from the tree house with a look of surprise on his face. "Yo, man. I didn't know you could sing so well."

Shizriu grinned a bit and shrugged. "Marceline and I spent a lot of our time together playing music." Finn then offered Shizriu to come inside.

Once inside he found that the tree house was filled with all sorts of strange things, spoils of Finn and Jake's adventures mostly. It certainly was different than how it was when Marceline use to live here.

Finn then asked the Shadow Elemental what was up. Shizriu sighed and told Finn what had transpired that night. "Hold up my man, I'll go get Jake. He's way better at this relationship stuff then I am."

Shizriu sat and waited for Finn to return with Jake. Shizriu filled the yellow dog in who sat in silence for a minute. "What you need to do is stay positive and just let thing happen naturally. I'm sure Marceline still loves you, man. And with you gone again, she's probably thinking about all the good times you had together."

He had never thought of it that way. But then an idea occurred to Shizriu. "Yeah, but she also has the equal opportunity to think of the bad times too." Jake pondered this before responding, "Well, a lot of the times the good outweighs the bad."

Shizriu nodded. He preferred not to keep dwelling on it. He knew Jake was right, that Shizriu had to stay positive. And as the sun started to rise above the horizon, Shizriu asked if he could crash there until nightfall descended again. The adventurers didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile Marceline was still awake. Usually at dawn she would head off to bed, but she wasn't sleepy. She had been thinking about the pros and cons for hours now and she was starting to get the same outcome.

She knew her feelings weren't just trying to impede her judgment. That they were trying to push her in the right direction. She loved Shizriu. And the fact that he had done something so selfless as to risk his wellbeing to get Hambo back just for her.

Marceline cursed herself for ever doubting him for even a second. She got up and grabbed her parasol. She had to go get her dorky little ball of shadows back.

**AN: Idk… that seemed JUUUUST a bit out of character. But anyway, I do apologize for the lyrics being written into this chapter. I usually don't do fillers like that. But it was a song that ironically came on as I was writing the scene where Shizriu had left. And I just HAD to do it. Please don't forget to leave a review if you are enjoying this story so far. Or even if you have some minor criticism. The song I included is Mad World, Originally performed my Tears for Fears and then later redone by Gary Jules.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shizriu was still fast asleep on the couch in Finn and Jake's tree house when Finn had hurried over to him, waking him up. "Yo, man! This was on our door. It's addressed to you." Finn said, handing Shizriu a letter sealed in an envelope which was indeed addressed to him. And it something else which angered Shizriu… the envelope had the seal of the Shadow Kingdom on the back.

He ripped open the envelope and started to read the letter. Shizriu about dropped the letter in shock. Finn looked inquisitively at him and he decided to read it out loud.

To our Son,  
We once again request your presence here in your homeland. We have a guest and it would be rude for you to keep the poor young girl waiting.  
Though it IS strange that a beautiful young vampire would take a stroll so early in the morning, we couldn't just let her stay out and get burned in the sun.  
Hope to see you soon!  
Love, Mom and Dad.

Shizriu replaced the hood of his cloak back over his head and he ran out of the tree house as fast as he could manage. He didn't care how bright out it was now. And with it being just after noon, the sun was pretty bright. Shizriu saw the Shadow Kingdom and he picked up his pace. It wasn't until he had gotten closer that he realized that his parents were waiting outside under shade made from shadow magic, along with a caged Marceline.

Furious, Shizriu demanded an explanation. His father smiled deviously, "Well, we still need you to take this land in the name of the Shadow Kingdom." Shizriu was confused. "I thought that you were going to use my little brother as your new scapegoat." His mother shook her head.

"That was the plan up until he was born. Then we realized… We already handed you all the knowledge needed to do it yourself." She said. His father then picked up his cue. "We tried to figure out what was keeping you from doing this yourself. So we told you our old plan to make you leave in a fuss. And you fell for it just as planned."

"It was later on that we realized that it was your fascination to this (at "this" his mother jerked her head toward Marceline) and we decided that maybe we could use her as an incentive to get you to finally complete your destiny." His mother said. Shizriu glared and was about to just use his own shadow magic to simply free Marceline, until his father noticed and laughed.

"It would do you no good son. If you even try to free her our magic will drop the shade that is keeping her away from her natural enemy." Shizriu now felt even more anger welling inside of him. Marceline looked at him and shook her head. "I'll be fine. The sun doesn't hurt THAT much." Shizriu sighed and was preparing to start the process to cover Ooo in darkness again.

Before he started his shadow magic, Finn arrived. "Yo! I'm here to help you man!" Though Finn wasn't alone, alongside him was Flame Princess. Her presence seemed to instill fear into his parents. "That's a Fire Elemental!" Shizriu looked over at them and smirked, "That's right, she is. And she's one of my friends."

His father returned the smirk and enveloped Flame Princess in shadows, "Aaaaand now she's going to be put out." Shizriu grabbed a furious Finn before he got hurt. Shizriu raised his head high and sighed. "Let the ladies go, and I will do as you please."

Flame Princess was freed right there and then. His father then said, "I will release the vampire girl AFTER you do as you are told." Shizriu nodded and started the shadow magic. Shadows around the land rose like a liquid and started to block out the sun, not completely, but to a degree where it would be bearable for a Shadow Elemental to be able to walk out under the veil.

Shizriu then proceeded to walk along, broadening the veil as he went along. Shizriu didn't know what else he could do. But he didn't want Marceline harmed, nor did he want Flame Princess to be hurt either. Shizriu sighed again. This really did seem to be his fate. He had denied it for so long, but now… his parents have done something so horrible just to gain leverage.

Soon he was once again closing in on the Candy Kingdom. A couple of banana guards came out to oppose him, and he just used shadow magic to fling them out of the way as easily as if they were made out of air. Shizriu looked over at the castle of the Candy Kingdom and saw a shocked and appalled Princess Bubblegum. Shizriu closed his eyes and muttered an apology. He now hated himself.

This wasn't something he wanted to ever have happen. No matter how often he convinced himself that he wanted to do it for more than just his parent's approval. He knew, however, that it was just a lie. He always knew that he was lying to himself. He did it to try and justify it. There was no justifying his actions now. He had nothing else to do except just carry on with his dark crusade. He secretly hoped that his friends could figure out a plan to fix this mess.


	11. Chapter 11

Shizriu had most of Ooo covered in darkness. He was then stopped by a voice behind him, "Shizriu!" He stopped, though the darkness continued to grow by itself. He turned to see a distressed Flame Princess running towards him. He was slightly confused as to why she had followed him so far. "You have to stop and fight your jerks for parents." She told him, panting. Shizriu shook his head.

"It's no use. They have Marceline. I can't do anything and risk her being harmed." He said sighing. Flame Princess then asked, "Why couldn't you just replace the shade that they are using over her then?" Shizriu was slightly shocked and pondered this point. He hadn't really thought about that. He then shook his head again. "It wouldn't work. They are stronger at shadow magic than I am. They can override my control over shadows."

Shizriu then noticed the absence of one person in particular. "What happened to Finn?" he asked. Flame Princess looked at the ground. "He couldn't stop himself from trying to save Marceline. So your father beat him pretty bad and threw him into a separate cage." Shizriu could feel the anger and shame fill him. He had tried to stop Finn from doing anything stupid, but now he was trapped just like Marceline. And it was Shizriu's fault.

"I'm sorry Flame Princess… I can't just stop now. It's my destiny to do this. And denying it will just harm more people." He said as he turned back around to continue his skirmish. Suddenly he found himself in a circle of flames. He felt his energy draining from him quickly from the intensity of the light. He collapsed and it took all of his concentration to keep the shadows covering the skies from failing.

Flame Princess stood over him with an expression of anger. "You can change destiny!" She yelled at him, "I certainly changed mine! I was practically destined to spend the rest of my life in that lamp, but look at me now." Shizriu sat where he was and thought this over. Suddenly, he felt her hot lips pressed against his. When they broke away he looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry; I kinda have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you. The whole reason I was stuck in that lamp. And it's obvious that my destiny changed. Because I haven't burned through the ground like I did when I first kissed Finn. Isn't that proof enough that things like destiny can change?" Flame Princess said, slightly blushing. Shizriu nodded, he understood what she was trying to tell him.

Flame Princess dropped the circle of fire around Shizriu and he stood back up, feeling his energy slowly return to him. He then stopped the progressing shadows and stood silent for a minute. "We are going to need a pretty good plan to get our loved ones back from my idiot parents." He said. Flame Princess nodded and from there the two of them started contemplating plans.

They agreed on a course of action and it was time to put it into motion. Shizriu returned to his waiting parents, who were still just outside of the gates of the Shadow Kingdom. He held his head high and looked them straight in the eyes. "It is done, Ooo is mine." He said, and his parents seemed to be elated. "Well done our son." His father said. Shizriu looked over at Finn who looked pretty dinged up. "You promised to release Marceline, but what of that boy?"

His father looked over at Finn and said, "Well, this boy had attempted to take the life of your mother and I. So it would seem appropriate if he was executed." Shizriu nodded and said, "Leave that task to me then father." Shizriu's father looked as if Christmas had come early. "Well well! It looks as though we just needed to give you a bigger push to get you to become what we had intended all along." The cages that had surrounded both Marceline and Finn faded away.

Shizriu looked at Marceline, who looked as though she would kill him. Shizriu sighed and thought to himself, "I just need to stick to the plan… Marc… Please realize that I'm only pretending… please…" Shizriu then turned to Finn and said, "Pick up your sword, human child." Finn did so and shakily got on his feet. Finn also shot a look of disbelief and anger at Shizriu. Shizriu didn't hesitate, he conjured a sword made from shadows and attacked Finn, who barely blocked in time.

He then got closer to Finn and whispered, "I'm going to slip this parasol into your backpack. Get Marceline out of here." Finn looked at Shizriu, confused. Shizriu jerked his head toward the sword, which wasn't just a full shadow sword, but an old parasol that he had covered with shadow magic to look like a sword. He had gotten this parasol from Marceline's house before he headed toward the Shadow Kingdom.

Suddenly Finn understood and Shizriu forcefully twisted the young hero around and jabbed the parasol into Finn's backpack, making it look as though he had stabbed him. Finn played his part well and fell to the floor. Marceline rushed to the human with a look of worry that wasn't usual for the Vampire Queen. Shizriu stepped over Finn's "dead" body and bowed to his parents who looked even more delighted.

Finn the jumped up, grabbing the parasol and opened it. Shizriu took this as his cue and dropped the shadows covering the land. He also, with great effort, overrode his parents shadow magic and sunlight suddenly flooded the two royal Shadow Elementals. Both of whom collapsed onto the ground. They both were screaming and writhing in pain. So Shizriu, against his better judgment, took mercy upon them and covered them again.

He glared at his wounded parents and stated, "Though I should have let the both of you die off, I let you live. I can't stand to orphan my own brother. But let this be a warning to the both of you. Cross me again, and I swear that I will NOT hold back." His parents sniveled and started giving rushed apologies. He sighed and turned away from them. He looked at Marceline, who was in the safety of the shade and he rubbed the back of his head. "Im sorry you were dragged into this mess Marc. And I get it if this changes any chance I have w-"

He was suddenly cut off by Marceline, who kissed him. "That plan was pretty brilliant." She said smirking. Shizriu smiled slightly and said, "Well… I did have help from Flame Princess." And at that moment Flame Princess was running towards the group. "FINN!" she yelled out. Finn started to run towards her and they embraced. Shizriu grinned slightly and turned to Marceline.

"I know that you kissed me just now. But I do have to ask… Did you ever make a decision on our promise?" He asked. Marceline rolled her eyes and kissed him again. "Yeah, sunshine; I did. And I decided that I want to be with my little ball of sunshine." Shizriu blushed slightly and looked to the floor shyly. "Come on then. Let's go home." Marceline said.

**AN: and that my friends, is the end of this story. Though fret not! For I am already coming up with a sequel for it. Stay tuned, because there WILL be a sneak peek at that story, which will be attatched to this story as a "Chapter" but in the meantime, Please leave a review and maybe even follow or add me to favorites. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
